In My Veins
by Megwill
Summary: He had died, and in essence so had she. Though, someone had to clean out his office and she knew no one but she would do it. As she stood in the doorway memories flooded her hippocampus overloading her limbic system. She inhaled and stepped forward toward his desk. Knowing the first step was the longest stride.


Everything is dark,  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight,  
Shining, shining down on your face.

Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins,  
And I cannot get you out.

_In My Veins by Andrew Belle _

She kept her head high as she walked the halls that lead toward their basement office in a trance. She wasn't there, she only moved for her mind told her legs to carry her forward. Other agents tried not to stare as she walked the hall toward her office, but it was hard not too. It wasn't a secret that Dana Scully's partner Fox Mulder had passed away and this morning she was going to collect a few of his things. She wasn't oblivious to all of the agents eyes on her, waiting for her to break at any moment.

Mulder had gone too far this time and in his search. Diana Fowley had died as well. Scully had found her with a key in her hand.

Suddenly she flashed back to reality and inhaled and exhaled slowly. When she stepped through the door she inhaled stopping a moment and letting her eyes take the office in. Memories rushed her limbic system releasing a chain reaction that she couldn't stop. They washed over her fast and furious like a damn that had just burst. The overflow was overwhelming. She flashed back to the first time she saw him sitting at his desk and smiled sadly. No one ever thought they would make it this far.

So overwhelming she didn't even realize she had moved and was now standing at his desk his name plate in her hand. She traced his name slowly. First his three letter first name which he hated and then she moved on to the M and by the time she made it to L she didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face. She didn't cry, but the truth of the matter was she did. She cried in his arms all too many times. Now who would be there for her? Who could she trust? Damn him! why did he have to leave her like this?

Something fell onto her head and she looked up to see pencils stuck in the ceiling. She smiled a sad smile inhaled and closed her eyes. Then her face crumbled as another silent tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

Morning had turned into night and AD Skinner was worried about Scully. Word had spread that she had been in the basement all day long and it was now going on six thirty. He hesitantly knocked on the office door, but did not receive a response. He tried again only to be met with silence.

He found her lying on the floor the name plate that once sat on his desk was in her limp hand and a pencil next to her face. Cause of death was a heart attack. The medical examiner was dumbfounded. He couldn't figure out how someone so healthy and young could have a heart attack?

She hadn't even been over exhorting herself in any strenuous activity. Though, he didn't know Dana. Her body could take the beatings; her mind was patient and could digest an overwhelming amount of information, but her heart. That muscle was kept guarded. It wasn't used as often as most people's for she didn't allow herself that comfort.

Though, most of all Mulder was in her veins, and now that his heart had stopped, a heart that had merged with hers long ago. So, hers was destined to stop. Half a heart could not function alone.

So, while the medical examiner said that Dana Scully's death was caused by a heart attack, Skinner just nodded in agreement and went along with it. Everyone knew the truth. She had not died of a heart attack, but of an attack of the heart or more specifically a heart break. Her heart had literally broken; like the dam of memories that burst and seeped through her hippocampus. It had been too much for her and as a result her heart muscle simply stopped beating.

She had always followed him on his wild ass goose chases so it didn't surprise anyone that she would follow him into the dark as well. She couldn't wear her mask any longer. This time it was too much. This time, her heart had taken a leap of Mulder proportion and irrationally stopped. It stopped because everything wasn't always rational. Some things, like a heart attack due to heart break were not irrational, but all too possible. And this time she was just fine with that.


End file.
